


Underwater (comics) - Chapter 1

by SofieGreen



Series: Comic Underwater [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Angst, Demon/robot sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oni Genji, Rough Sex, Sanzang Zenyatta, but during Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieGreen/pseuds/SofieGreen
Summary: 2084, China.A few days before the famous Lantern Festival, murder occurs under strange circumstances. Jesse and his robot-partner Sanzang go to investigate this matter.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
